LA Adventures
by traylorrules009
Summary: Troy got Taylor pregnant at 16 but doesn't know it what happens when Taylor and her twins move next door to him.Traylor
1. airpport

**This is my first fanfic be gentle and please no flames**

Taylor-22

Troy-23

Zeke-23

Sharpay-23

Desire/Tj-6

Darrell-6

* * *

"Mommy why do we got to move to L.A?"six year old Tj Bolton asked his mother Taylor Mckessie

"Din't you want to move towards mommies new job"Taylor asked the six year old as they rushed through the airport

"No not really"Desire answered for had her twin. Taylor and her best friend Sharpay Baylor decided to open a fashion line that was going to open Hollywood ,California.

"Well were moving anyway Taylor declared as she and her twins sat down to wait for their plane.

"Mommy my can I go get a snickers bar from da vending machine?" Desire and Tj asked at the same time.Taylor giggled and handed her children two dollars and said:

"Go ahead, but stay together okay"she said

"Yes ma'am" they chorused

Tj grabbed Desire's hand, and they raced around the crowd to find the vending machine.

"Where's the vending machine"Tj asked standing on his tipiie toes trying to see through the bodies "I think it's over-oomph"Desire said as she collided into a warm mass, and fell backward

"You okay sweetie?" a man with shaggy blond hair and electrifying blue eyes asked

"Umm yeah...hey where'd my brother go...Tj!"Desire called looking around.A couple of seconds later Tj walked back wth Taylor following close behind.

"You okay Des?" Taylor asked kneeling infront of her,concerned.

"Yes momma"Des said standing up

"Thanks for making sure she was alright"Taylor told the man looking at him

"It was no-Taylor" he man asked

"Troy?" Taylor asked

"Flight 4224 to Hollywood,California now boarding,Flight 4224 to Hollywood,California now boarding" theylooked up then back at each other

"Guess this is bye?"Troy asked

"Guess this is bye"Taylor said and leaving with Des and Tj following behind.

**On The Plane**

"Oh my gosh, I can't believe you saw Troy in the airport"Sharpay told Taylor in her over-dramatic way

"Shar, relax it's only Troy,I probably won't see him ever again"Taylor said nonchactly

"Whatever Taylor, I still don't get why you haven't told him about Des and Tj." Sharpay said glancing over at the three kids who lay asleep in the seats across from them

"I just don't wanna mess with his career"Taylor said looking out the window

**Alrity that was chapter uno and i repeat plz no flames!!**


	2. home sweet home

**My second chappie**

"Mommy this place is huge" Desire said looking around the mini mansion in awe

"See, I knew you guys would like it" Taylor said smiling at her children"Go look in the back yard" Taylor said pointing to a sliding glass door

"It's a basketball court" Tj said happily

_They're so much like their dad_ Taylor thought as they ran through the house

(let me give u a quick description of Desire and Tj. Desire has black hair that goes down her back light blue eyes and light skin(corbin bleu shade) and she loved to sing and act but wasn't very smart.Tj also had light skin blondish/blackish hair that goes over his eyes which were lighning blue and was shy when it came to siging and acting but was incredibly smart.)

"You guys wanna go to auntie Shar and uncle Zeke's house" Taylor asked

"Yeah"the two yelled in unison

**At the Baylor's place**

_ding,dong_

"Darrel can you get the door" Sharpay asked

"Sure"Darrel said answering the door "Hi auntie Tay"

"Hi Darrel, where's your mommy and daddy at"Taylor asked

"Living room"Darrel answered

"Hi Rel"Desire said shyly

(Darrel has hair like Zeke's but it's the same color as Tj's, brown eyes and like Desire likes acting, singing but also likes cooking and isn't very smart and he has a thing for Desire)

"Hey Des"Darrel said giving her a kiss in the cheek

"Eww stop being gross" Darrel said going in the huouse with the two walking hand in hand behind them.

**we'll see troy agaian soo sry iit so short**

* * *


	3. authors note

**Sorry I'm having horrible writer's block plz give me suggestions**

**Luv**

**-traylorrules009**


	4. Door step

**Sup party people!!Sorry bout the wait but, ya kno!!Oh yah instead of 6 Darrel is 7.**

Darrel,Desire and Tj were playing basket ball in Taylor's backyard while the adults talked.

"No fair your cheating"Desire yelled as her brother did another free throw.

"No, I'm not" Tj yelled throwing the ball to Darrel

"You tripped me"she yelled

"Hey stop guys" Darrel said standing infront of the twins "Des your shot" he said handing her the basketball

"Thanks"she said lining up for a free throw but the ball went over the basket and into the next yard.

"Great,that was my lucky basketball."Whined Tj

"Don't worry ,T,we can go ask for it"Darrel told him soothingly.Darrel led his two best friend onto the porch of the next yard,and rang the doorbell

"Yes,"Troy Bolton said opening the door and looking at the three kids

"Hey your the guy from the airport"Desire said

"Uhh yeah. Your Taylor's kids.Is there anything I can help you guys with."Troy asked awkwardly

"Hi I'm Tj, I live next door,and my dimwit sister made my lucky basketball go over your fence"

"Heey!"Des said with a pout

"Yeah sure come with me"he said leading them inside and to the backyard.

"Yay my basket ball"Tj said running

"Hey is your mom home"Troy asked

"Yeah,she's talking to uncle Zeke and auntie Sharpay"Des said giggling cuz Darrel was poking her

"Uhhhh mushy" Tj said holding his basketball to his chest"Come on, let's get back to our game" he said leading the way out

Ttroy sat down and started thinking

_"Maybe I should go over and say"_

_"No, she probably hates my guts"_

_"Who are those kids"_

_"Gawd, I'm going crazy_

Troy tuned out his inner battle and went next door stood onn Taylor's door step, he took deep breath and rung the doorbell. A couple minutes later Taylor opened the door and her eyes went big. "Troy"

"Hey Tay."

**I'm starting to give up on this story I don't have a clue where it's going.**


End file.
